Red Lips
by CheshireInBoots
Summary: "Please let me stay like this.. a little longer. I can't stand another moment being alone.." She sobs in his chest. He was hesitant, but the blonde embraced her into a hug. He knows it too, that she won't be living very long and he can't do anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She took in a deep breath, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. _This is it_ she thought to herself. It took every ounce of energy in her hand to twist that doorknob. As she pushed the door open, she sighed and looked around her old house. It's still the same as before, except everything's covered in dust. She lets out another sigh; it's going to take a whole _long_ week to have this place clean up.

Judging the state of the floors she doesn't bother to take off her shoes. She puts her luggage on the floor and examines the area. This was the place where she used to live- the place where a family used to live. She puts her hand on the sofa and found dust collecting on her fingers. She inhaled the dust filled air and remembered that her brother, Nii-san and her twin sister used to hang out and spend time together at this very living room.

Wiping her dirty finger at the edge of her skirt, she walks down the hallway and she opens the door to her right. The room is dark and she switches the lights on revealing two empty beds facing each other. She and her sister shared this room a long time ago. Her lips curled up into a smile, remembering the practical jokes she would have with her twin. Sometimes, they would surprise their brother when he enters and they'd tackle him down. The three of them would have a laughing fit.

Then, her lips curl down and she is frowning. Across the room was her brother's. Hesitantly, she twists the knob and the door opens whit a creek. Inside the room- was nothing, just an empty bed and a study table. In fact, the study table was rarely used. He'd always spend his time in his 'office' (as to what he calls it) upstairs.

She takes the narrow staircase that leads to the attic (the office). The door was open and as she pushes it wider, it made an eerie noise which made the hair on her neck stand. This was her brother's favorite spot- or his office as he likes to call it. She remembers how she likes to come in here and interrupt her brother- annoying him at the very least. But he was never angry, heck he never asked her to leave. Every time she entered he would greet "Welcome, I'm glad you came to me" and he'd give a sly smile. Most people would be bothered by it but not her. Why would she? She is his sister after all.

The inside of the room was empty, the only thing left was a chair, a shelf and a table connected to it. Heck, it was empty since before they moved away. The day their parents decided to change homes, her Nii-san decided to go to. He packed his things and had everything moved out in a day and left- leaving the twins alone.

"_Nii-san don't go… we need you here" she begged her brother, clinging on to is arms._

"_Please stay" her twin pled clinging on his other arm._

_He didn't look at them. His eyes were hidden in the shadows of his bangs. He pulled away his arms and walked away without saying anything. Tears were filling her eyelids as she sees her brother taking steps forward. "Dad, make Nii-san come back!" she said, her voice croaked._

_Her father smiled and his eyes were filled with sympathy. Slowly he shakes his head "I can't. He's a big boy now. He can make his own decision and live his life without troubling us". Those words struck her like lightning bolts. Her father's words were cold as ice. And she wasn't expecting it. Is that what her father has thought of him? Trouble, nuisance- why? He's their dearest and only brother, doesn't her father know that? Did he do anything wrong?_

_She wanted to run to her brother and drag him home but her father caught her hand. Tears stream down her cheeks and she saw the eyes of a killer her father was wearing. "Mairu, Kururi, come. We're moving into our new house and there's a lot that needs to be done" his tone was strict. There were no comforting words, just the sounds of despair in his voice and a tinge of hate in the end._

Ever since that day, she never met her brother. She couldn't even find a way to contact him. There wasn't any information of him when she checked. She lost all hope of finding her brother- which she is longingly hoping for. To find him and to be in his arms and tell him how much she misses him. She wants to tell him about everything since the day he left. How she felt, how she and her twin were hanging on without a brother to play with- and most importantly- her last days with Kururi. Yes, especially that. She wants to tell him about Kururi having leukemia and how she spent most of her days in the hospital with tubes in her body. She wants him to know that Kururi has been dreaming about him and died smiling thinking about him. And she wants him to know how much she-herself misses him and how much she needed him when she was lost.

Yeah, that's why she came back. It's been six months since Kururi died. Nii-san needs to know-when she finds him. Her main goal is to find her brother and her gut is telling her that this is the right place to start.

A cracking sound was heard. Her skin prickled and she lifts her foot, an old photo frame with a crack in the middle. To her surprise the photo frame is empty. _This is a sign_ she thought. And she believes that this is an opening to a new chapter.

-O.M-

"FUCK OFF" the blond screamed while having a body flying across the street. The body hit a parked van and fell with a thud and he didn't move. Being the man he is he was sure that toss wasn't enough to kill a man- maybe a few broken bones at the very least. The other men who surrounded him had their weapons on guard and sweat dripping down their necks. One of them swallows hard before charging towards the man in the middle. His arms lifted, ready to take the swing as he approaches him. But as he swings, the blonde catches his weapon and flings it-and the attacker, all together.

Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest and scariest man in Ikebukuro. He can lift the heaviest things that a man can't carry alone with less effort. He can just punch you in the face without ever thinking twice if you were to piss him off. And he may just leave you in a dark alley half dead if you don't pay your debts. Yup, that's Heiwajima Shizuo, Ikebukuro's monster. That's how people see him on the surface.

Yet, people like you and me would know better than to get into trouble with _that_ guy. So why are there people who don't notice the 'piss-me-off-you're-head's-off' sign that's clearly on his forehead? You might think they're stupid. This is kind of the case here. In Ikebukuro, there are a lot of stupid and dangerous people and you wouldn't want to make a scene in this particular city.

"WHO'S NEXT?" he challenges giving them the stink eye. His voice growls like a lion and it sends chills down their spines. Fortunately for them, they whimper and scatter like little mice. Shizuo digs in his pockets and takes out a cigarette to light it. He takes in a deep breath and let the smoke exhale through his mouth. A swirl of smoke disappears as he turns around and walks in that direction. Right now, he's heading for the convenience store to fill his crave for a carton of milk- his stomach grumbles- make that instant noodles for dinner too.

Along the way, he sees a poster of a new movie on his right, staring his brother as the main character. Looking at his brother's face in the poster makes him feel happy inside but sad at the same time. The happy part is because of the fact that Kasuka enjoys his career and whatever makes him happy, Shizuo is happy. The sad part, Shizuo wishes that he could spend a little more time together with Kasuka. Being a film star keeps him working round the clock. Shizuo wishes that if he had cut the times he had been in fights back then, he could bond a little more with his brother. Seemingly that's the only family member he has _and_ one the few he cares about so much.

"Yo Shizuo" Simon greeted him and he replies with a nod. "Come in and have Russian sushi. We have a new menu" he says as he hands out a flier. Shizuo just shakes his head and continues to walk. He raises his hand as a sign of no thanks and shoves it in the pocket again. He always _always_ turns down an offer from Simon. It's not like he hates the guy. He may seem big and tough and taller than he is but Simon's the gentlest guy that he has ever met, especially here in Ikebukuro (well in this town, odd balls are normal). Basically, he just doesn't have that much money to be spending a lot. Or maybe he just prefers the taste of instant noodles.

Between curry and chicken flavor- he is having a difficult time choosing between the two. Then, he just drops both the flavors in his basket thinking that could cover up for tomorrow's breakfast. So next on his list would be milk (not like he has anything else to buy). The last carton of milk left in the fridge. And as he is about to take it, another hand snatches it away from him leaving him milk less. His fingers twitch and his nose crinkles up as he is about to give a blow to whom ever took _his_ carton of milk.

"Sorry, did you want this?" a voice said. He turns his head and looks at a familiar figure from top to bottom. The figure was familiar enough to turn his anger into rage. "Oh Shizu-nii, how nice to see you again~" those wide eyes and the attitude and tone in the sentence reminded him so much of that damn flea.

* * *

><p>AN: so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this first one. I really hope you did (cross fingers), And I'd like to know what you guys think ;) Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Shizu-nii~" her voice rings in his ear while he is trying to stop himself from ripping the shelf off the wall. He grits the butt of his cigarette and eyed her in confusion. "What are you doing here?" his voice sounding a bit cold.

"What do you mean Shizu-nii? To get this _last _carton of milk of course~" she coos and waves the milk carton in front of Shizuo's face. The girl giggles annoyingly and disappears to the next isle. Shizuo grits the cigarette harder and the fillings are getting into his mouth ignoring the bitterness. He has half a mind to fling her out the door- but just because she's a girl and he hates violence especially unnecessary ones he doesn't. But then again, Orihara Mairu _is_ the flea's little sister- and technically she is taunting him with _his_ carton of milk. Doesn't that give him an excuse to throw a punch at her? Since she is a mini Izaya after all.

But still. She's a girl. And at this point it sucks.

So Shizuo is force to turn to the stupidest solution ever. Take a deep breath and count to 10. At a rate of how often it works, zero percent. But because she's a _girl_ and he _can't_ hit a _girl_ no matter how much he wants to cause he _hates violence._ His normal routine for the day, ruined. But he just has to get use to fate breaking his normality of life whenever fate gets the chance. It's only normal for things to change a little. Like the circle of life.

Thinking too much about it makes his head hurt. Shizuo shrugs it off and heads to the counter. He'll just have to buy his milk someplace else. After paying the cashier he heads out the door and scavenges for another convenience store. Then, he gets this feeling like somebody is following him. He cranes his neck over his shoulder and nobody is around. He starts walking again, this time slowly and silently unsatisfied. He knows his gut feeling was never wrong.

Little sounds of footsteps were heard and yes again, he's right. Knowing who it is, he speeds up and turns into a run. He takes the corner on his left into an alley and stops. He peeps out; the edges of his lips curl up. His follower must have run out of breath (considering his long legs, not many people can catch up to him).

As he is about to step out of the alley way, somebody jumps out from behind and catches him by his neck. "Shizu-nii~ Why are you running away from me? I wanted to say hello to you" her high pitch voice sings in his ears. He struggles to get her off as she twirls around his neck holding him tighter.

"Get off!" he shouts releasing her grip and holding her in mid air.

"My, my~ you're not going to throw me away now are you Shizu-nii~~" she taunts.

Giving her a frown, he lets her down. "Go home you annoying brat". "Oh, how scary" she coos. Laughing to herself, she skids her away to the opposite direction. Shizuo's eyebrow twitches at how annoyingly similar that girl is to the flea. It makes him want to kill the flea even more. He clenches his fist. Next time, whenever that flea makes his surprise visit, he will be ready and get him.

"Kill,kill,kill,kill,kill…." He chants under his breath, then his phone rings. "Hmm?" his voice growls. "I'm not working tomorrow; I guess you can take the day off" the person at the end of the other line, Tom. "But I need you bright and early on the next day got it?" he continues. Shizuo gives him a simple grunt and flips his phone shut. Good. At least tomorrow he can spend his day focusing on eliminating his arch foe.

"Kill,kill,kill,kill…."

-H.S-

Mairu locks the door behind her and chuckles to herself. She leans against the door and jolts up to head to the kitchen. She searches for a glass and opens the carton to pour the milk in. Slowly she sips the milk letting the creaminess fill her taste buds and the ice cold sensation satisfies her throat. She shakes the half empty glass in front of her face and thought, how funny it was to see Shizuo's face when she taunted him. She laughs to herself again.

_Never regret the things you do that make you happy._ That's what her brother used to say to her and her twin. She always admired the fact that her brother is always smiling and having fun. Even when he was taunting someone, though she could not think how that is fun- but it made him happy. But she never thought badly of him. She took whatever he was doing as a practical joke. And seeing him happy made both of them happy. That's why they adored him so much. But only that day she'd seen him frown and that day that she marked the turning point of their lives.

She plop herself onto the the pendent on her necklace, she sighs hard. "Don't worry Kuru-nee, I'll find him", she says in a promising voice. Her eyes stare at the white ceiling. "I guess cleaning spree will be done sooner than I thought….. The sooner the better I guess". She wonders where or how to start looking for her brother.

The first person that came to her mind was Shinra. She used to hear stories about Shinra obsessing a headless rider or was it called- a dullahan. Mairu always had an interest in this Shinra person. She finds him completely different from other humans. Like her brother, they used to share the same interest.

_Humans are so unpredictive, that's why I love them so much._ Those words rang in her ears like a church bell. Yes, her brother loves humans –and sometimes, more than them. She'd always question him, but her answers were unanswered. He'd just ruffle her hair and gave his signature smile. It was really annoying really. She doesn't get his secrecy, and it bothers her that her brother is just so mysterious and yet- he was the only one she trusted (besides Kururi).

Sighing for the third time today, she got up from her couch. She shook her head, thinking too much about the past wasted her time. She took her latex gloves, a pail, some detergent and a scrub. For the rest of the day, she cleaned all the bathrooms and the store near the staircase.

-H.S-

Shizuo exited the convenience store with a bag of one carton of milk. He felt satisfied, now he can eat dinner and drink his desperate need for milk without any distraction. Arriving home, he locked the door and switch on the kettle. Sitting down on the kitchen counter, he wondered about today.

She's back. The flea's little sister is back. What is she doing here? He hasn't seen her in four years. She had changed a lot. She definitely grew taller and her face became more angular. Now that he thinks about it, her looks doesn't resemble the flea at all- which was good. At least he doesn't need to get so pissed and start breaking someone's teeth, like he accidently did when Izaya dodged a flying punch.

One thing that hasn't changed about her is that she acts so much like the flea. The way she talks, the way she smiles or even chuckle, is the flea's. Guess he pretty much did a good job taking care of his sisters. Then, something at the end of his mind was off. Something was missing about today's encounter. Kururi wasn't there.

Shizuo thought twice about it. She wasn't there. Last time, he remembered seeing them both together every time. He never once seen them separated. And they did _everything _together. Plus, they were like mini annoying Izayas. When he was in high school, he often here the juniors talk about them. Apparently, they were pains like their brother.

The electronic kettle beeped, he flicked the switch and poured the steaming water into his bowl. He put in the instant noodles and waited for it to cook. Kururi and Mairu are more than two peas in a pod. They were more than just twins, they were soul mates. That thought made Shizuo flinch and he shook his head. But the fact is true. They were so close that other people seem to look at as an incest couple. It bothered Shizuo. And because of that, he made a conclusion that the Orihara family was a complete weirdo –period.

Slurping his noodles, he shrugged off whatever he thought about. Mairu's milk taunting technique managed to get him pissed. He knows whose plan was it. And tomorrow is a bloody good day to be thinking a thousand and one ways to eliminate the town's parasite. He'll be getting his revenge soon.

**A/N: Okay so I know its tad boring. I haven't shown anything on whats happening yet. But I do hope you review and tell me what you think of this chapter ;) Please do~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Run_

_Where are you going?_

_Run_

_You can't run away_

_Run…_

_Don't turn your back_

_Run…_

_I'll catch you!_

**GASP!**

She jolts up. Her body is covered in cold sweat. Her breath panting heavily, then, she calms. It was a dream, she thought in her head. _Only a dream._ Her alarm went off. It is already seven in the morning, time to wake up, time for breakfast, time to start the day.

She sighs, and pulls the covers away. After a hot shower, she puts on her normal clothes and makes herself toast and eggs. While munching on her sandwich, she checks her to-do list and grabs a recyclable bag. "Morning Kuru-nee," she greets the picture frame she hung in the living room. Tracing it with her fingers carefully, admiring the carving works, she kisses the image on the lips. "I'll be home soon," she said, and left.

Her skirt swishing at every step she takes and her now full recyclable bag is making noises as it hits her leg. She's humming her favorite tune in delight. A genuine smile is plastered across her face. She managed to get a deal at the furniture shop. She'll be getting new furniture soon. A new sofa, new TV and new drapes, everything she chose will be perfect for a girl living alone in a big town like this. Not too simple, not too much, at least it's up to her standards.

In her bag are gifts for everyone she knows here in Ikebukuro. She was planning on giving them a surprise and tell them that she's back. Would they be happy, she wonders. People use to know the Oriharas', but they didn't know them well enough. When they were still a 'family', they weren't very outgoing. The Oriharas' weren't the type to social very much. So the people of Ikebukuro didn't think much of them. That is until, one of them turned sixteen.

Orihara Izaya, the weirdo of the bunch. When he turned sixteen, the Orihara family was the opposite of invisible. First off, their parents became big shot CEOs of some big company that sells advanced technology for medical treatments. News papers, television, billboards, their names and faces were everywhere. They practically had all the money in the world. The Orihara name was _famous_.

Somehow, fame and fortune didn't entertain the copper eyed sixteen year old. He would rather spend his time away from the family as much as possible. To that point, it hurt Mairu when she thought about it. Orihara Izaya developed a passion, a passion that nobody else could relate to. Weird- people might call it. But to him, he calls it _love._ The one and only love that only _he_ can have.

**The love for humans.**

Reality calls it obsession, but reality doesn't exist in Orihara Izaya's world. He _makes_ the world into a fantasy. A fantasy that is his reality or his world. Izaya's world, where he controls everything, where he is the God and where reality literally sinks into fantasy.

Ikebukuro was his world of fantasy (or reality as he says it). He controls everything that happens around town. Every accident, every mischief, every nightmare—for his obsession, his love, was to watch humans suffer in their own misery. Every move was predictable to every human who became his victim. But there are some things that happen out of his expectations. That's why he loves humans so much. "Humans are so unpredictable~ that's why I love them and humans should come to love me too, because I'm their God~"

Making people suffer was bad enough, but to watch them suffer and enjoy it, that's just pure evil. But that was the fact that neither Mairu nor the rest of the family knows. None of them knew that he was an informant. That's what always kept Mairu's mind tickle. _What's going on with Izaya? _A question that will be answered soon.

Turning around the corner, she tripped on a pebble and fell on her knees. With a groan and a curse under her breath, she picked up all the things that fell on the ground. Suddenly, shadows appeared in front of her. "Are you alright miss?" a male said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." She replied sitting up. The man held out his hand and offered "Here, let me help. Without even looking at him, she took his hand and he hoists her up. Mairu dusted herself. "Thank—" she was pushed to the wall. The man pinned her wrists against the wall and grinned.

"What's a pretty chick like you doing at a place like this?" he said, sniffing her. "You've got a lot of nerves to be attacking a girl in the middle of the day" she hissed, her voice sounded deep.

"Sweet pea, nobody dares to do anything to me" he laughs crookedly. "I am invincible!"

Mairu chuckles. Then her sinister smile plastered across her face. "Invincible? Please, you're so scrawny, you can't even hit a fly!" she teased. The man's eyebrow twitch, he tightened his grip on her wrists. "Why you!" he pulled back his arm, forming a fist, ready to pounce her. But he was stopped.

"Hitting people isn't good, especially women" a familiar voice said. The bad guy turn his head and his face lost all colour. "Instead of wasting your time here, you should be spreading good to people" Simon said.

"What the?" he exclaimed as Simon lift him up. "Let me down you oversized freak!" he squirmed. Simon grinned and gladly let go of his grip and let him fall on his butt. He rubbed his backside and quickly ran off. "Freak!" he screamed.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "Thanks Simon" Mairu said, her face was full of smiles. "Yo, Orihara! Nice to see you again. Oh and no problem"

"Hahaha, you're always so formal with me. Mairu's enough. Besides not many people knows me as one of the Oriharas'"

"Well, stay out of trouble then Mairu" he patted her head. He turned his back but before he left he took out something out from a container. "Here, have some Russian sushi" he handed a package to her.

"Awww, Simon. Thank you! I don't know what to say" she took it with much pleasure. Then, she remembered her gift. "Oh and Simon, here" she handed out a wrapped package with a ribbon tied on it. "A little 'Hello' gift. I just got back and I realized I really miss this place and the people"

Simon took the gift and thanked her. "I better get this stuff delivered. Nice to see you Mairu! Come over to Russia Sushi, I'll be sure to give you a discount. Bye!" he said and jogged off.

Mairu smiled. She already feels so welcome. Despite the fact that she almost got robbed, but it's good to know that things stayed the same. The way that always hoped it would be, in order to find her brother.

-M.O-

Namie Yagiri, the secretary of the informant was rearranging the files on his shelf. Lucky for her, he's the organized type. Everything has to be arranged in category, alphabetically, and if possible, according to colour. Good god, can he be more specific? _I hope he dies buried under all his files_ she thought. She was obviously irritated by this.

If she had the guts, she'd take all his files, all his beloved books and burn them into ashes. She would break his computer and smash his phone. But all that was just the thought of her anger. Losing her job was out of the question. This was the only way she could keep an eye on her Seiji.

She pulled out a file that was labeled 'G' which was at the wrong category. She wondered who the stupid secretary who worked here before. That person messed up her break, big time. She growled under her breath and saw a piece of paper falling out. It landed gracefully on the carpeted floor.

Namie picked it up and studied it. It was a picture of her boss with two younger girls. He was in between them and they had smiles on their faces. Then she recognize the two girls were twin. "I wonder if this was his family" she whispered to herself.

"Aha, snooping around again" that voice made her jump and turned around in a split second. "God, you scared me" she said, putting her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating fast. Her boss laughed "You know you never fail to amuse me" he said and stepped closer.

His remark annoyed her. How long is he going to do this? He scares her a lot and says the same thing over and over again. He seems to enjoy looking at her guilty face. What can she do to end this? She wants out. Period. Working for someone like him is worse that cleaning out the dumpster.

She frowns as he steps closer and closer to her, until they were a few inches apart. Her mind was in rage, ready to pounce him any second, but she maintained her cool. Izaya stared at her eyes and chuckled. His hand caught her wrist and Namie winced. His grip was strong. "What's this?" he took the picture from her. He studied it and laughed again. That sound, was disgusting in her ears.

"I can't believe you found this. I thought it was thrown out" he said, looking at the picture blankly. "Well it's yours. Keep it then" she said. He looked at it one more time, and then shook his head. "Naah. It's worthless"

"Who are they anyway?" Namie asked. Izaya chuckled. "Nobody. Just a couple of humans I was close with" he shrugged.

"Was?" she lift an eyebrow.

"Yes child. Was." He exclaimed. _Child?_ How she wishes a random metal object would crash into the window and hit him for good. Namie gritted her teeth. "They're not your family then?"

With a swift of motion, Izaya had her in a very uncomfortable position. His left arm around her shoulder; and his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Namie gulped. She feel him breathing at her neck.

"What makes you say that my little child?" he whispered in her ears. His lips slightly brushed her ear. She felt a tingle ran down her spine.

"I know you're my boss. But I didn't let you hire me to let you take advantage of me" her voice trembled.

"Hmmmm, but you took the jobs because you were out of options." This time she could feel his lips run down to her neck. Panicked, she pushed away from him and eyed him angrily.

The corner of his lips curled up. "You should go home. I'm not paying you for overtime". "I will. And I won't _ever_ work overtime for you anyway" she grabbed her jacket and her purse and storm to the door. "Oh, before you go. Throw this out will you? I don't need this garbage" he handed the picture to her. She took it and stormed out his house, slamming the door in the process. Izaya laughed.

"I guess I went overboard this time. Naah~ nothing's too over for me. She'll have to come back tomorrow anyways. Hehehe~ I am so awesome."

-XXXXXXX-

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Namie growled. "How dare he harass me!" she yelled, stomping her foot out of the building. Turning into a corner, she stopped to wipe her tears that she held in. She wanted to feel better and pretend that it was all just a dream. But the foul smell of garbage didn't help. In fact, it made her feel worse.

She lifted the lid of the dumpster and held her breath. She almost crumpled the picture. But then, something stopped her. She studied the picture again and she noticed something. Something about this picture ticked Izaya a bit. It would have been unnoticeable considering how Izaya is a freak. But it did.

Without further thought, she closed the lid and put the picture in her purse. She took a cab home and thought, this might be her chance to find out about her boss. Even by one percent chance, she knows she can get the dirt. Who knows, maybe she could get her revenge on him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to those who stayed with the story this far. :D I really appreciate it! Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys gave me more inspiration :DD Applause to you guys!

I hope you guys didn't mind this chapter took a while to update and it's a bit longer than the last one.

Please Review and tell me what you think kay? I hope you enjoyed it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's the time of the month again. Kasuka's coming over to visit. Shizuo's busy tidying his apartment. He doesn't want his brother to think that he is sloppy. Although, Kasuka knows but still, presentation still counts. Kasuka's visits are never more than a day. But because of his tight schedule, he tries his best to come around. Shizuo though, does not mind it. As long as he gets to see his baby brother, he is happy.

A knock was heard. As expected, Kasuka stood at the door when Shizuo opened it. Kasuka greeted his brother with a slight nod. Without even telling him to, he entered the house. He scanned his eyes around, observing the effort that his brother made to clean his apartment. "You're place is nice and clean, Aniki. I'm surprised" he complemented. Shizuo blushed slightly, "Thanks. Well I just wanted it to look tidy for a change." Then he went to the kitchen and fixed some tea.

"How's work?" Shizuo asked, starting a conversation. "It's great. We'll be flying overseas soon" Kasuka explained.

"That's good news. Where to?"

"New Zealand." Shizuo almost dropped the kettle when he heard. New Zealand. That's so far away. There was a moment of pause. Then Kasuka said "…. I won't be able to visit you so often…"

Shizuo nodded, hiding the fact that he is actually upset. But what can he do? That's Kasuka's job. If Kasuka's happy, Shizuo's happy. "How long will you be going?"

"About six months or so…" Ouch. Six months is a really long time but he just shrugs it off.

"You're not upset right, Aniki?"

"Naah" lie. Kasuka sensed it. "Just remember to call me".

Kasuka took a sip of the hot tea. "What about you? How's everything going on?" There was really nothing to answer. His job only requires him to be a bodyguard, and that's all he is- nothing more. "Ah, well, same old- same old" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Kasuka nodded and went back to sipping his tea. Despite having very different personalities, both of them are quite similar to one another. But nobody would say it because nobody has seen them together very much. So, people just couldn't care. Plus, if everybody knew that the famous Yuhei was actually Kasuka Heiwajima, brother of Shizuo Heiwajima, people won't ever leave him alone. And for that matter of fact, he just wants to keep it that way.

"Aniki, I have to go" Kasuka said. "Sure" answered the blonde. Though he wished that he could stay a little longer but he didn't say anything. Shizuo led his brother to the door. "Aniki, I ran into Mairu just now"

"Mairu Orihara?" Shizuo said with one lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah. She looks very different now, more grown up. Haven't you seen her?"

"Uh, yeah… but only once"

"We had a little chat but it was nothing important. She just moved here back didn't she?" Shizuo nodded.

"It's strange though, she's not the same as she was before, all perky and smiles. She seems a little lonely and sad." Kasuka explained. Then, he gave his Aniki a brotherly hug. But before he left, "Mairu gave me a gift I hadn't open it yet. There's one for you too but she wanted to give it to you herself. When I get to New Zealand, I'll send you some chocolate. Take care, Aniki. Love you." Then, he left.

When Kasuka was out of sight, Shizuo shakes his head and closes the door. He honestly doesn't understand that boy sometimes. He always brings up random things to talk about. That's just Kasuka, he thought. And he hopes he doesn't send those chocolates, Kasuka knows he doesn't like chocolates. But knowing him, he'll send them anyway.

-x-x-x-x-S.H-x-x-x-x-

Mairu sat in the waiting room. She's been sitting there for almost an hour and was getting bored of all the magazines she took from the rack. A little kid with a lollipop in his mouth came up to her and stuck his lollipop on her hand. Mairu jerked at the lollipop sticking at the back of her hand. "Ugh" she exclaimed.

"Take it" the little boy said with a grin and ran off to his mother. Mairu sighed and went to the toilet to wash of the thing on her hand. After washing, and getting rid of the stickiness, she looked at herself in the mirror. She studied her face. Purple bags were forming underneath her eyes and it's swollen.

She hasn't been able to get enough sleep for the past few days. Coughing and chest pains made it happen. Her lips were pale as if she lacks of blood. She feels weak and fatigue. Her hands were practically trembling. "Please no, this is not happening" she whispered to herself. She washed her face, and stormed out of the wash room.

"Miss Morita, the doctor's ready to show you your results. Please come in" the nurse called. Mairu entered the doctor's room "Miss Morita, we've got your results, please have a seat". Mairu took a seat inront of the doctor's desk and he opened up a file. A piece of paper was shown and she studied it, not understanding a single info on it. "What does this mean?" she asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I need some aspirin and some sleeping pills please," Namie told the pharmacist. The pharmacist nodded and disappeared into the storage room. Today was a hell of a day for Namie. Izaya had her working all around the corner, right from calling his clients to running around town looking for his clients. He seriously drives her nuts, calling her every second to make sure that she goes to the right people.

Right now, all she wants is to get home and never wake up until tomorrow. If it was possible she wouldn't want to wake up- ever, because waking up to work for Izaya is like waking up in dunk.

The pharmacist came back with her prescription, putting every pill in a bottle and writing down the quantity. Namie paid her bill and was about to exit the hospital when she heard a cry. "Please Miss Morita; you need to come with us. You're condition is-"the nurse's line was cut off by 'Miss Morita'.

"I don't need to know how my condition is! I'm fine." She said.

"But miss, you need medical treatment. From you're results you're not that fit to do anything and-"she put her hand up to shut the doctor up.

"Like I said, I don't need to know my condition I am fine. If something goes wrong I'll gladly come back and give you some business. But for now, I need some time to think" she said and walked out the door, leaving the doctor and the nurse with nothing to say.

Namie caught a glimpse of her and thought; the girl looked familiar. She had the urge to follow the girl but her splitting migraine said hello. Then she just head home. She opened the door to her apartment and wobbled her way in. Fumbling, she took a pill from each bottle and pops them into her mouth and swallows them without the thought of choking.

Then she waltz to her room and undressed herself and lands on her bed. Her eyelids fluttered as she thought about the girl in the hospital. Something interesting has happened. She'll look up on her, definitely.

What was her name again…?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leaving the hospital was the best decision she made for today. It felt good, just leaving those two wannabes speechless felt good, and she definitely won't ever go back to that horrid place. She's just going to have to find a way through all of this. Starting with, finding her brother.

She'd love to deny the actual fact that she _is _sick. But unfortunately, what the doctor said was true. She should've seen in coming. Those symptoms were supposed to be clear. Body pains, headaches, night sweats, fatigue and loss of appetite, it could've been anything. But why didn't it occur to her that it was the exact symptoms that caused her twin's death?

She has _leukemia,_ acute lymphoblastic leukemia. A type of leukemia that can progress quickly. Without treatment, it can be fatal within a few months.

That's it, she's screwed. This will totally slow her down. Locating her brother is not an easy task, but to handle it with leukemia? It would be much easier if she could just slip but- she can't. She promised. She promised Kururi and herself. She can't give up, not to some stupid symptom. She's a strong willed girl. Whatever she wants, she gets it, one way or another. That's how they were raised. And that's what she intends to do- to find Izaya.

So therefore, she made her decision to carry on. Despite what obstacle may come across her, but she won't be slowed down. She'll stay firm and continue for her search. Even if it takes every ounce of energy in her, she will keep on going.

Turning around the corner, she felt her body a little heavy. She felt pain shot through her veins, so she leaned on the wall to catch her breath. The whole world seemed to be spinning, like a marry-go-round. Her eyelids fluttered and her body went numb. Her visions were fading and she fell on the ground. She felt no pain, just darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyyoo! So this was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it I needed some kind of situation in this chapter to work with. You know, to make the story more dramatic :P I really hope it was. Plus, I had to look up on the leukemia symptom. That's why it took a bit longer to update. But nonetheless, I thought this chapter was okay. I hope you think it too! **

**P/s: I know it's a little short. Promise the next chapter will be longer and hope for some fluffs between...**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mairu's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. She found herself in a very unfamiliar shabby room; old curtains, stained wall and a broken cupboard. She looked down to her body. She was still in her own clothes. Her eyebrows frowned trying to remember what happened before she passed out. She closed her eyes and let the memory flood in.

A heavy saddened sigh escaped her mouth; she recalled the events that happened. She had leukemia, that's what happened. If she could, she would've dropped that fact. But, there weren't options of any sort. She lay back down on the bed, feeling miserable. All she wants now is to feel invisible. If only feeling invisible meant that she didn't have to die.

Her mind tickled. Who was the mysterious person that saved her from the misery of passing out at an alley? That brought her to the realization that she was in somebody's house. Strange, very strange – some people actually helps a random unconscious person on the streets nowadays? Who should she thank as her savior?

The sound of running water came from outside the room. So she's not alone. Pulling the cover away from her feet, she was anxious to know who her savior was. Her brother would have laughed at her curiosity. "Curiosity killed the cat" the copper eyed boy would say. "But the cat is capable of avoiding it" she would argue. "That depends; weather the cat is smart enough to outsmart curiosity. But curiosity always finds its way to kill the cat." Another fact that she wishes she could deny, is always losing to her brother, all the time. So what if he's the eldest? She could game if she wanted to. But that's just it, he never let her game. Kururi on the other hand, just stays quite and says very few words as possible. Maybe that's why they were inseparable, because only Mairu could understand her.

Walking down the small hallway to the right, she saw steam escaping from underneath a door. She would've guessed it was the bathroom door. Subconsciously, she reached for the doorknob but her existing mind stopped her. _The hell are you doing!_ Her mind screamed. She snapped out of her subconscious trance. _So what, you're just going to say hello to your savior by greeting him in front of his bathroom door? _That is, if it's a him – or a she? This was wrong. She knew that whoever's inside would freak when they see her standing at the door. They even might get the impression that she's pervert.

_Get your butt the hell outta there!_ Her mind screamed again. Her body was reluctant. Her finger muscle only managed a twitch. She had to force her body to move. She wasn't going to stay and have herself being called a pervert. No way. That's a risk of reputation. _Tip toe you're way back to the room Mairu,_ but before she could turn around, the doorknob twisted and it bolted open. It was so quick that she didn't see it coming- the sight of a fair skin, well built chest was right in front of her. She stood there dumbfounded. Her eyes scanned down to the deliciously six pack abdominal muscle and stopped at the towel wrapped around the figure's waist. Then, she lifted her head and her eyes rested on a man's face. Brown eyes, blonde hair and sharp facial features that she knew quite well.

Her eyes went wide and her body tensed. "Eeep!" she squealed. The blondes face tensed too when he saw her standing there. He was about to yell before Mairu pushed him back into the toilet and slammed the door shut. Her heart thumped, **Ba-dum, Ba-dum.** She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush very noticeable. Her actions were out of pure panic. She ran back into the room, locking the door behind her and buried her face in the pillow. "OHMFUHGOFFD!" she let out a scream that sounded muffled in between the pillows.

She was in _Shizuo's_ house! Heiwajima Shizuo.

And, she had seen him half-_naked!_

The image of him made her blush some more. Her heart won't stop thumping. It was definitely very, very unexpected. But, that means Shizuo was her savior? She thought. _The _Shizuo? The man that her brother wanted him dead so much? If they hated each other and not to mention Mairu was on her brother's side, why did he come to save her? Or was this some kind of a prank?

Questions ran through Mairu's head like a bullet. She wants to go home, back to her old apartment, where she can think and plan her next step- to what? She has no clue.

Inside the blonde's room, he was getting ready for work. He was disturbed at the moment. The fact that he found Mairu in front of his bathroom door trigged his anger a little. "Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying," huffed while pacing in circles and failing at tying his bow. His teeth gritted at the thought of the flea. How easy was it to just have killed him back then? He wouldn't have to face all these trouble. What does the flea want with him anyway? Shizuo never understood that. Ever since the met in high school, his life had never been more chaotic- and it was all because of Izaya.

Izaya…

IZAYA…

_IZAYA.._

_**IZAAYAAAAA!**_

His mind raced in rage. Instinctively, he grabbed his dressing table and threw it out the window. He heard a loud clash and the sound of an alarm car. His window was completely gone. Jagged pieces of glass remained on the frame. Then, he heard a scream. Shizuo rushed to his broken window and looked down. _Damn!_ He cursed at the scene before him. An old man was trapped underneath the table he threw and the hit was pretty bad. A pool of blood started to surround the old man and he couldn't move.

Shizuo put on his shoes and sprinted out the door, calling an ambulance in the process. He rushed to the old man who was now unconscious and covered with blood. Shizuo lifted the table and pulled the old man out of the way. He ripped his sleeve and wrapped it around the old man's leg to stop the blood from oozing out. The old man grunted. Shizuo sighed, relieved that he was still alive. Imagine what could've happened if the old man actually died. Shizuo was so thankful that there wasn't anybody else.

Mairu heard the crash and she jumped. She raced to the window to see what was going on. The sound of the alarm car was loud enough to wake the other neighbors. There were pieces of glass everywhere on the ground. A dressing table was on its side. She figured that wasn't supposed to be there. Then, she saw a figure underneath it, struggling to get out. Red liquid formed around him and he didn't move. Calmly, she sat there watching to see what happens next. In her head, she already knew. Only Shizuo could've created that scene.

A few seconds later, she saw another figure rushing to the victim. This time, the figure she recognized did something that caught her by surprise. He _helped _the trapped man. She watched him, aiding the man in ways that he could. He must've done it to save his own ass, she thought. But the scene before her caught her eyes. She observed him, his eyes were sincere. The blonde waited with the old man until the ambulance came and helped the paramedics lift him into the vehicle.

What he didn't expect to see was a police car. A man in a trench coat who looked like a detective came out and spoke to Shizuo. She watched quietly like a good little girl, absorbing whatever she could see. Regret shot in his eyes, he nodded and followed the cop into the car. Mairu watched as the car disappeared into the corner.

_So this was the_ real_ monster that everyone was scared of huh?_

"Yamada Morita, Yamada Morita" Namie chanted silently out of her breath. She was secretly hacking information from her laptop. Izaya's out for the day so today was her golden chance to find information about the girl at the hospital. Tugging her sleeve, she pulled out a piece of paper. It was actually the picture of Izaya and the two mysterious girls. She had been up to this for hours and there were no other records of this Yamada Morita person except a health check up.

She went back to the hospital that morning to ask about her. And she pretended to be a relative and they believed her. Her file of information was given to her and Namie happily took it with her. The hospital system was obviously stupid. What kind of hospital would give out their patients' file to anyone? When she came Izaya had already left which made her job a lot easier to do. She started with her _actual_ work first so that she could save up the questions later.

Hour after hour, time did fly and Namie still had no lead. She tried everything but, nil information. She started to pout and sighed. Agitated. She decided to take a break and make herself a cup of coffee. Sitting back down, she put the cup on the table and studied the picture again. She flipped it and rotated it like a child. Then, she saw some writing at the back. She turned the picture and saw a scribbled writing.

_To Iza-nii, love Mairu and Kururi_ _3_

**Bingo!** Namie's smile spread across her face like a Cheshire. Quickly, she typed in the name Orihara Twins and clicked search. Within a second, thousands and thousands of information appeared on the screen and she clicked on to read, another and another and another. Her heart thumped against her chest as she read on more. The secrets of the Oriharas- she was reading them, all of it. Sweat trickled down her temple. She was nervous and scared because she now knows the _whole _truth about **them**.

"I see you're doing your homework" the voice made her jump and turn. Her eyes grew wider and gasped at the sight of the figure in front of her. When did he come back? She didn't her the door slam just now. She must've been to absorb in her 'reading' that she didn't hear anything. The copper eyed man stepped forward towards her. She moved to block her laptop and Izaya was already an inch away from her face. Feeling the rush of blood on her cheeks, Izaya smirked.

Namie's heart thumped wilder. She's out of options, she can't run anywhere. "Tell me, what have you been looking at? Is it me? If you're so curious about me, you could've asked. I'd gladly tell you about my life's story," he chuckled before turning to laughter. Namie gulped. " I- I know…" she stammered.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I know. I know everything about you and you're family and what happened to the twins after you left" she told him. His eyes turned dark and he was silent for a second. Namie turned her gaze away. For a second, she was terrified. Then, he laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You do, do you?" he laughed, clutching his stomach like it was the funniest thing he had heard. "And what are you going to do about it huh? Call the police? Call the disappearing Yagiri clan?" His mockery made her clench her fist and grit her teeth. How dare he question the authority she once had.

"Look at those anger in your eyes" he exclaimed while wiping his tears away. "Humans never fail to surprise me. That's why I love them so much" he grabbed he wrists and pinned her on the table. She couldn't struggle; he had a death grip on her. Izaya towered over her, his face an inch away from hers. Namie's eyes were filled with tears. Her heart thumped against her chest. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath. She was scared.

Izaya chuckled. "You know, I was always amazed by how you change your emotions so quickly." Their nose touched. He could feel her short breaths. He stared into her eyes and brushed his lips on her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"As much as you know about me, Namie. You don't know anything about me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was another chapter! Yaay! But… there weren't any fluffs like I hoped there would be… *pouts* Anyway, so did you enjoy this chapter? Did you? Did you? XD Please leave a review, I am DYING to know what you think **

**Oh and before I forget, please check out this other fic ****Away from Home**** by Minty Alfalfa. The story has an interesting plot line, I promise Please read it and leave a review!**

**.net/s/7475673/1/**

**P/S: Hey Minty Alfalfa, I hope you don't mind I did that. I thought your story deserved more reviews But, if you do mind please PM me and I'll delete it right away. **


End file.
